User talk:OldSlashFriend
Looking for something said previously? Go here. Odds and Ends There were a couple things ya asked me in my blog I forgot to get to. But now that I'm settled in and back from vacation, I figured I wanna go over with ya. '' I really enjoyed the sound/music choice that went into this. I'll go so far as to say it made certain scenes kick even more ass. Surprisingly appropriate was War - as well as a secret sepia scene's theme.'' Glad ya liked the soundtrack. Dynamo's theme from Mega Man X5 helped start the scenario out with a bang. If anyone deserves some metal, it's Granberia. And I always had War playing whenever I put on Granberia's fourth rape scene. For her third one, I put on 'Blow me Away' by Breaking Benjamin. I was toying with leaving War out, but I'm glad it kept it. I think it made the moment(s) when Granberia and Luka come together more special. The quantity AND quality of scenes - of every type! - was great. I feel like it was a bit of a call to step up my own game, if you know what I'm saying! Those were the hardest parts for me to write for the whole scenario. I'm still rather dang critical of my errotic writing. I was getting worried I was using certain words and phrases too much. Or making some scenes too short. I could get hung up for ten, fifteen minutes at least trying to phrase something right, or thinking of ways to make the scene last without dragging it out. I still think I can use some work writing dirty talk. Hell, I'm not 100% happy with the handjob scene. But since it wasn't one of my favorite Granberia scenes, I don't lose sleep over it. And the titfuck scene had some pretty heavy duty major revisions towards the 11th hour. But hey, since no one's complaining, I must've done something right. Speaking of which, is Sara's name a reference to the Herman Melville novel, the X-Files, or something else entirely? Well, I first heard the name Queequeg from X-Files. But I'd bet the minotauros farm they stole that from Melville first, so a little bit of both, I guess. I just went with it 'cuz I thought it was a goofy sounding name. I mentioned earlier I liked what you did with Sara - I'd like to reiterate this. I want to see her brought back in SOME official capacity officially, but failing that; some of the options presented here seemed downright plausible. Don't want to ramble too much - but yeah, well done! Glad Sara turned out good. I was gettin' worried she was gonna be the scenario's weak link, simply by being too whiny. Originally, I was gonna have her piss and moan in both story arcs. But I thought it'd be a better idea to take control and have her grow up a little in the 'Stay' story arc. At least until the elder succubus turned her again. But I still found myself havin' more respect for Sara afterwards. Not that I'm unhappy with what I did with Sara in either arc. But I like Sara a lot more in 'Stay' than 'Leave'. Sylph sinking to even further depths (probably) then a certain necrocubi/succumancer is just fine in my books, heh. Ah nuts. I was hoping to conjure up some unsettling imagery on that one. Ah well. Not all my raunchy imagery can be Swiss cheese. But it was a fun line to write, anyway. Besides, making Sylph cry three or four times is its own reward. I was gonna have her pop up before Luka did a quadruple giga for Granberia, but felt it would've derailed the story. ''Is Curse of the Sinistrals any good? I haven't had a chance to give it a try, but I loved Lufia I and II. '' Oh, yes it is. Basically, it's a remake of Lufia II, so it more or less follows the same story. Pretty much the whole gang from Lufia II is in it, but a lot of them barely look as they did in the old SNES days. To give ya an idea, Artea looks more like Legolas and has a gun. Dekar has pink hair. Tia's a redhead who beats people up with spring-propelled boxing gloves. Remember Bert and Bart? I think Bart had a sex change. Also, they're Team Rocket now. No fooling. Down to the cheesy intro and everything. You already have an idea how Idura got made over, though he wears regular glasses instead of shades. And Lexis Shaia...I don't wanna give anything away with him. But he is the most awesome character in the whole game. You'll know why as soon as you see him. Him and Dekar. Gameplaywise, you wouldn't know you were playing a Lufia game. But in the best possible way. It's now more like a live action RPG like Secret of Mana or Alundra (if you've played that one). But the action's pretty sweet. The puzzles are challenging. Soundtrack's still awesome. And it recreates all the classic scenes from the original (Dekar meeting Idura, 'Magical Wife', ya name it). However, it kinda runs out of steam towards the end. But you still get your money's worth. And yes, the Ancient Cave is back. All and all, one of the best titles I played on DS. Find a pre-owned copy, or a rom, or something. You won't regret it. Thanks again for the positive feedback. And Randomguy and Sketch Lanza couldn't have been nicer, more awesome guys. I'm glad I took the time to chase 'em down. It was worth it. In spades. Hey man! First off, sorry for the lousy turnaround time, Gradschool’s always a demanding mistress when it’s midterm season. Senile Tamamo's always fun, mostly because she's just a rip off of Grampa Simpson. Wandering Kraken turned out to be a lot of fun, too. I flashed back to the Family Guy episode where Brian and Stewie wandered into a Disney-version of Quahog and saw Meg as Ursula. It was a dead ringer for Kraken. I had to cash in on that. Best part is, I still have one more card up my sleeve on that ditz. One that would explain a lot about why she is the way she is. It's a little known fact, but Kraken never made it back to Monster Girl Quest. Last anyone saw that silly squid was on Walking Dead, trying her tentacle shtick on a hapless zombie. The rape scene didn't last five seconds before its lower waist split open like a rotten pumpkin. You have no idea how many angry letters Chrome wrote to AMC that day, but that's another story. In the end, Idura had to dress up one of Setouchi's other monsters like Kraken and gave her Kraken's lines. But don't ask which monster he went with. Even he doesn't remember. Could've been Promestein, Lily, one of the Beelzebubs, one of the Canaan Sisters. Who knows? They all have the same three dang expressions. But by the time Kraken returns to the land she belongs (if and when), count on that terminator having a gaping hole in its rear pelvis. It'll be curled up in a fetal position in her tentacles, weeping softly. Quagmire, on the other hand, would be happier than a tornado in a trailer park. Roid problems or no, I’m always happy to throw in Pyth if I can get away with it. Six pack abs or no, she’s a peach. Most of frfr’s lovely ladies are. Sophia’s another gal I’ve sorta got attached to. Even if she's a card carryin' nope monster. Her computerized-persona makes her oddly dere and a charm to write for. There ain’t nothing too special ‘bout her name. It just sounded soft and pretty. Even ancient soulless biological weapons running off of even more ancient operating systems like to feel pretty every now and then. Luka’s voice I snatched from the Simpsons episode where Springfield goes out and starts smacking snakes, much to guest star Barry White’s horror. As I heard him say “I love the sexy slither of a lady snake” I thought of Alice immediately. With his hot buttery voice, how else could a purple-haired kid be the center of the lovelife of every single gal in the whole game? From Alice and Ilias on down to Amira. But I have no clue what Waldo’s doing there either. Doing what he does best or joining in on all the rape? Your guess is as good as mine. Don’t be ashamed to be marvel the fairies’ knack for banjo playin’. You oughta hear the entire dueling banjo scene from Deliverance in all its natural glory. I don’t even go for country music and it’s epic. But I’d take my chances with an ambiguously space marine cameo than a drow any day of the week. Especially a drow vampire. Drow that sparkle. Ugh, what’s the world coming to? My heart bleeds for you, man. The ant girl’s blooper happened to one of my co-workers. Back in the ‘80’s, he worked on the set of some car commercial. As he tells it, there was a chunk of wood blocking the hydraulic track of one of the cameras. Like any good guy, he got it out of the way. But as soon as he touched it, six or seven unionized guys got up and walked off the set, like it was THEIR job to get rid of that block of wood. The director was more mad at the unionized guys than he was at my buddy. I could not make this shit up. Cassandra (and Sophia) just go to show how far nope monsters can go if taken in the right direction. That’s one reason I like the bloopers. Everyone’s fair game. Even Plansect and the Beelzebubs if and when I think of good material for ‘em. And with a little luck, I can leave ‘em better than I found ‘em, But naturally, our favorite snarky goddess is gonna take the cake every time. She’s always the most fun to work with and the one who flows most naturally from my pen. God willing, I saved her from the Scrappy Heap, since lots of folks don't take kindly to her. And Cecil…Cecil, Cecil, Cecil…That girl’s becoming a bane to my existence. Most of the glitches I ran into during the coding process popped up during her scenes. She was always crashing the game, or her sprite was waaaaaayy off center, or some shit like that. And it was always HER. And the irony was, before all of that, getting her error messages was deceptively difficult. Figures the one time she doesn’t crash the game is the time I was TRYING to get her to crash it. That girl is just curse Thanks for the kind words, my good man. This is my favorite kind of feedback I enjoy getting. My next item on my to do list is to check out Flowers of Coal. Anything with Chrome's name on it's got my attention. No problem! Alright and well yeah I had to let hte last email chain die out cause yeah I couldn't come up with any response XD But alright I'll be waiting for another email as for help sure feel free to shoot me with what you need help with right now I'm writting the last section of dialogue for Kiyoto (and I'll probably throw in a tutorial to party fights not that they need much explaining...) and then I can call Chapter 4 done after that aside from helping you I'll be working on finishing the Party system since I haven't worked on it since 3.3 so I still need to add Nanabi and Nibi....AND think of something about defeats (right now since I plan to have Normal be "soloable" with any party member and not require switching and Hard to require actual teamwork by switching people I'm thinking of having defeats differ.... Normal as soon as 1 gets KO-ed whether it be Luka or one of the kitsune it becomes a loss while in Hard mode a party wipeout will cause the defeat ) are your thoughts if any on that plan? As for the zombie fight far as turns till defeat you can look at both the Yao_start and lost1_start (well in the case of lost1 I don't even have a victory label since I made victory impossible either you die to the kitsunes' barrage of attacks or after 10 turns Tamamo automatically finishes you off (if %turn=10 goto *lost1_death2 ) anyways yeah when we get to that point I'll help you figure it out XD Ginrikuzuma (talk) 23:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Well I can't help you with the coffee since I'm more for tea I never liked coffee maybe cause the first kind of coffee I had was black coffee and I didn't like the strong taste when I was 15 but yeah... when I need caffine I'll simply grab a coke XD anyways lol The way I had it thought out was that Luka would act much like a Hero and take the final attack of when a kitsune would be KO-ed but yeah your idea works better (especially in the cases of for example binds) as for exaplanations I'll stick to my floating voice in the sky as I have done so far (first time being after the scorpion fight and how 1 exp gave Luka 2 LV ups or something lol and how I tend to do at times with evaluations is where I love breaking the fourth wall constantly if you seen the evaluations ) But yeah your idea works better cause it wouldn't make sense as to how Luka would take the last hit when a kitsune is bound (or from poison or some other form of attack that wouldn';t make sense...) I'm going to upload patch 3.9.5 in a few minutes then start working on the party system Ginrikuzuma (talk) 02:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Anon with the mystery error that you hotfixed here. Now that I've had a chance to finish the mod...well, I think your Chrome trilogy is the best MGQ modding out there. Well-observed characters with depth, well-paced, high standards of writing all round. Also you're not an asshat. 22:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ^ Hello, anon. I've been thinking about this as it caught my eye coming home. Even now, after cooking up some sardines and crackers - and with the only neighbor for some area around blasting what appears to be the Preussischer Stolz(Nor do I have a clue why) at full volume - I still am unsure how to respond. Thank you - Thank you very much. I am honored, and it means an amazing amount to me to hear. I try to be as nice as I can online due to an unfortunate (hotfix) enjoyment of being unpleasant in reality. I enjoy this community - it seems logical to be nice and encouraging, perhaps nourishing new art and content that way. It only helps us help ourselves, the way I see it. But I tend to flit from place to place and ramble on some - The short of it is - again, thank you. Well met and be well. OldSlashFriend (talk) 01:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Cg Right i uploaded a pic to galery can you take a look and eventually tell me if you know how to make it look better?:) Safin117 (talk) 11:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It seems we had same idea about dropping a message on talkj page:) Anyway anythink you can tell me about like how to mae it look better Safin117 (talk) 11:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) No i dint used Paint.net i did everything in photoshop with a magnetic lasso i cutted off that guy from a picture then pasted into grenn background then used magnetic lasso again moved its shape into the white one and filled it with black color.well i ll try it your way in a minute About knight of honor yeah thats great game a conquered almost entire europe by now:D Safin117 (talk) 11:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) A minor answer for a minor question(minor edit). I am interested in Portuguese (my main language), English, Spanish, French, Japanese and maybe Finnish in the future. I can't say I live in a very modern place as well! Also, I think penpals are a rarity nowadays and that they provide a quite different and funny experience! I wouldn't mind having a few more! How exactly did you try to display the futhorc in MGQ?? MrSledge (talk) 01:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) This will explain everything - Thanks! Glad those two bloopers were a hoot. And it was those two bloopers where I finally figured out the move command. I keep replaying Turbo's blooper, not just to see that goofball doing what he does best. But simply because that's when move finally clicked. The only thing that could've made it greater if Turbo was running over a dark elf/vampire/Cecil crime against nature. Apparently I'm lucky, now? Oh, wiki - don't mock me like this. Har, har, har. Still - feels kind of nice. May the luck spread and become fruitful! And with that, probably time to archive all this... Tomorrow, because I'm tired. OldSlashFriend (talk) 07:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Goatz4lif I just wanted to say thank you very much for the tutorial you have provided me with! Now nothing is stopping me from making a side-story about goats taking over the world, HAHAHA! On a more(much more) serious note, thank you! Just words cannot describe how helpful and inspiring you've been and for that, I'll be making a small tribute to you in my side story! Will you let me use the sprite of your "original forme" that is present in the LetzScenario in my side story? I'd like to include it on a special part! :D MrSledge (talk) 00:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Delivery ready! Hello, my friend! I should be sending you what little I have of Crimson Tide so I can have your opinion! It'll be like a small demo of what's to come! Also, I can hint you on why you can see the sprites. It's not because you're someone with a camera for a head (well, you are, but you understand, I think). It's because you are watching the scene from a 3rd person view. 3rd person... Greetings! :) MrSledge (talk) 03:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit No. 1 Alrighty then! I'm glad that, so far, you're liking it! It means I'm on the right direction! About the small "incorrection", it has been fixed! To be correct, it's not the disclaimer music, but the theme of Mr. Lionel! It has been renamed Lionel.ogg. I have been busy as well, with college tests and social hobbies, but all my effort regarding this side story was in making a version I could show you, so that you could have an overview of the content so far! The "lore related details" are what I consider to be the juiciest parts in any story! The character's personal thoughts, the social customs, every and all small thing help making the story more immersing. I also tried to connect some events of MGQ to the story, as you can see in the young girl. I hope it plays a close resemblance! *wink* I must say that you were more than right when you gave me that advice worth "a golden orb": "If it makes you laugh, and if you are liking it, share it! Chances are, other people will like it as well!" Once again, thank you for your time, my old friend! ;) Best regards, MrSledge! :) MrSledge (talk) 01:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) --Knock knock-- Anyone home? Hey I sent you an email about the patch respond when you can XD I'm just waiting on you for Chapter 5. I need what you have for Chapter 5 so I can update the party path of your chapter (a few lines for each attack really) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 20:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Shoulda done this AGES ago... ...But I finally took a peek at Rapture. My only excuse for not doing it sooner is that I am a frickin' yutz that needs to get his priorities sorted out. No mistake. Anyhoo, I have never seen Ilias so chilling, so blood-curdling in my life. Part of it was the music. Most of it was the dialogue. You and I both know Ilias is one delightfully messed up lady. But I've never seen her fractured psyche portrayed on such a sublimely terrifying level. Even as she was going to town on Steele, there was still something unmistakably unnerving about it all that I wish I could put my finger on. And the last few lines are Ilias defined to a T. I couldn't have better described how tragic, lonely and terrifying Ilias is if I had tried. I swear, her warped, fractured mind wouldn't be out of place wandering the misty streets of Silent Hill. And that's exactly what makes it so enthralling. I may've said this before, who knows, but many people would a look at gal like this and run away screaming. I am not one of those people. I just rub my hands together, marvel at Ilias's infinite for surprise and dive right in. I never get tired re-reading those last lines over and over again. Considering how many fans would just as soon as curbstomp her, it's nice to see someone take the time and embrace and toy with the flaws that make her oh-so-much-fun. Thank ya kindly for reminding me why Ilias is one of my favorite characters in the game and bringing her to life in a way no one else has. Job well done, mate. 03:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Story Ideas Hey Slash, it's been a while. Over the couple f months of not having internet, I was thinking about some things we were discussing awhile ago. I had an idea for the begining of my story starting off with being woken up by Luka and getting ready for the baptizism. Luka wants to get baptized, but my character feels it's a waste a time. He feels that if you have the will to act and protect, then you can be a hero. I also had an idea about a dungeon or something made of ice.(Propably a tower.) In said dungeon, they would be seperated, but there would be devices in each area that would open the path for each other until tey met up. Going back to the begining, I was thinking about having another fight go around Ilias Village besides the Slime Girl. The second fight would cause the banishment from the village. The story would change a bit since my character with voice his opinions along side Luka with conversing with Alice. ( Still trying to think of a good way for them both to meet her.) The only thing that my character and Alice will have in common is that they are both gluttons for food, but my character can cook on par or a little bit better than Luka. I was thinking about having him be confronted by one of the Four Heavenly Knights, but I can't figure out who. ( Really leaning to Tamamo or Granberia.) I stop right there for now. I would like to hear your input when you have a chance. Thanks.DJexe (talk) 06:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow, been a while since I saw your comment. If you get this, thanks for noticing my Ilias Propaganda poster(Though its actually for a new villain entirely woowoooo~) And yes, i do have a side-story planned in the form of a comic book of sorts.Sonofaherodj (talk) 03:00, November 19, 2013 (UTC) A Bit Rusty I'm having difficulties extracting your ARhetoricalRust file under the side stories. Have you heard of any similar issues? 17:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Help on Battle-Making! Hello, Old/Friend, Your LetzScenario side story helped immensely. The storytelling part is no longer a problem for me. However, I can't seem to manage the battle-making part. I've seen people suggest ActivDoom's Tutorial for battle-making, which I believe helped a lot, but I keep getting stuck right after "battle_st". The battle window is there, such as Hp bar, enemy HP bar, etc, but all of it is empty! If I try to perform an attack, usually I'd miss, and then an error pops up. Same with skills. Please, if you have any advice, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! EDIT I managed to fix the whole problem with the battle bar. My only qualm now are the sprites. Where do I go to find them so that the green screen is NOT blocking the background? The green screen is acting as part of the sprite. I used the one from arc/chara as the "tatie" sprites. Thanks! CharismaticHero (talk) 02:12, December 28, 2013 (UTC)